


Darling, darling

by Monsieur



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jonathan Samuel Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Impregnation, Intersex, M/M, Omega Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur/pseuds/Monsieur
Summary: For the DC Kink Meme on Dreamwidth.Prompt:Teen Jon/Damian, Omegaverse, Dub-Con, ImpregnationAfter Jon takes Damian to the future and Saturn girl trying to tempt to alter Damian's memory, Jon takes him far away from the Legion and decides to mark forever Damian and try putting something inside to never forget him when he goes back to the past: a baby.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 19
Kudos: 299





	Darling, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Made some small edits for ease of reading. Otherwise unchanged from the one posted on the kink meme.

"I was never here—"

Faster than anyone could blink, Superboy grasped Robin by his waist, hauling him up to his side in a possessive manner most unlike the hero. He pressed his best friend's face against his chest, making him break eye contact with Saturn Girl.

A flash of surprise flew over her face, but her expression remained neutral, albeit annoyed at his defiance. She started about something or another before Superboy interrupted.

"Don't!" he snarled, eyes glowing red with a restrained heat vision. His arms wrapped around Robin protectively and turned him away from the telepath. Saturn Girl's eyes narrowed. "You can drag me from my home, my era, but you're not messing with my friend's head."

Saturn Girl stifled her sigh. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She underestimated his attachment to his former partner. A few of the more human legionnaires tensed up, eyeing between her and Superboy nervously. Some whispered and she caught the word 'alpha' exchanged between them. No doubt Superboy did too as he bared his teeth.

"Superboy," she said, patience stretching thin in her voice. She held her hands out in a gesture of peace. Now he was levitating a few feet off the ground. Robin was still in his hold, murmuring incoherently into the symbol of El. "We have to put him back. He isn't suited to be here. That biopatch isn't permanent. You can't expect an ordinary human to adapt."

She saw his aggression waver and bit back the disappointment at his concern for Robin. Just one more push. "The Legion needs you, Superboy. Please, at least stay until orientation. You'll see why you need to be here."

He looked down at Robin, who was still in his arms, grasping at his suit and making unintelligible noises into his chest. "I need to talk with him."

"You can talk to him later. I can send you back-"

"And how long would that cost me? I wasted five years. _Five years_. No, no more. I need to talk to him now." His tone left no room for argument. "And privately."

Just as Saturn Girl was about to step forward, a biting retort on the tip of her tongue, Brainiac 5 grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Come on, let them. We have a room prepared for him, right? He can use that. Don't forget, we have a situation."

A tense moment later, "Fine." She pinched the bridge of her nose, looking worn and aged from the last five minutes. "Cosmic Boy? Show Superboy to his quarters."

The legionnaire nodded, clearly glad to be running an errand instead of dealing with the situation. He rose to the air, looking down at Superboy to follow him.

As Superboy ascended, Saturn Girl said, "However, he cannot be allowed to remember anything of this when he returns. I'm sorry, Jon. It's our future. Please respect this."

She switched her attention to the unconscious man on the ground, surrounded by her legionnaires.

Superboy couldn't even find it in him to protest. He merely shuffled Robin closer to his body.

"Robin. Rooobin..." Jon snapped his fingers in front of his disoriented friend. They were sitting on a bed. Well, he was sitting on the bed while Damian was resting against him, half upon his lap. His friend wouldn't let go and Jon didn't have to heart to pry him off. However, he came to regret his inaction as Damian decided to entertain himself by tracing the symbol on his chest, leaving him flustered for the few precious minutes they had.

"Dami?"

Damian's head finally snapped up at the nickname and leaned up into Jon's face. His nose scrunched up adorably as he jabbed a finger into Jon's chest. "No names—"

"—in costume. Right." Jon sighed. It wasn't like he had anything to change to. And he certainly wasn't going to have this talk in their hero persona.

He grabbed Damian by his cheeks, intending to take off his mask when he was suddenly overwhelmed by how tiny he was. He could grasp the boy's entire face in one hand. He squeezed the childish cheeks lightly, mesmerised by how soft they were underneath his fingers.

Jon snapped out of his temporary musing. No time. The Legion could be back any minute. He peeled off the domino mask, setting it to his side and out of Damian's reach.

"Better now?"

Damian blinked at him, green eyes still dull from Saturn Girl's power. Jon's pheromones flared with his temper at the reminder of Irma's intrusion. But he gritted his teeth and swallowed his indignity, refusing to let an alpha's possessive anger steer him into doing something he would regret.

Damian whimpered at the sudden rush of pheromones. He was one of the strongest people Jon knew, but even he couldn't resist an alpha's pheromones in this state. He ducked his head to bury against Jon's chest, inadvertently breathing in more pheromones instead.

Jon's hands moved to Damian's shoulders, pushing him away and steadying him so they could look, really look at each other. "Dami—Damian, I need you to pay attention. I need to tell you something."

Damian turned his nose away from Jon. He answered, sounding petulant, "I'm listening."

"I-" Thousands of things could go wrong right now. His door could be kicked in by Irma and her merry band of legionnaires. His bed could collapse underneath them for no discernible reason. This building could explode inward from whatever shenanigan the 31st century was up to. But there was no time like the present and Jon would rather get it off of his chest than wait another seven years to finally say, "—like you."

Damian turned back, a dopey grin slowly spreading across his face, and patted his scarred cheek as if Jon were the indulgent child. "Aw, that's cute. I find your presence agreeable too."

In a rush of irritation, maybe it was from his already rankled alpha being called cute, Jon lifted Damian's chin, angled his face, and leaned forward for a forceful kiss. It was far from perfect, but he managed to pry Damian's lips open and dip in his tongue.

By the time he pulled away, they were both out of breath. He held Damian's gaze. "Sorry. Let me rephrase that. I love you, Damian Wayne."

Damian couldn't look more dazed if he tried. "Oh, you meant in a romantic manner. You should've told me earlier. Way earlier."

He didn't expand on that so Jon pushed forth. He needed an answer. "Well, what do you think? Do you...feel the same?"

Damian furrowed his eyebrows, for the first time looking conflicted instead of accepting. "I think I could say I like you too, Jonathan Kent."

And Jon should feel guilty for still pinning, for still wanting Damian who was now three years his younger and not even presented like him. Yet he couldn't keep warm enthusiasm from flooding every inch of his body. Damian shared his feelings. Their love was mutual.

"So, are we boyfriends now?" Jon asked, eyes bright, as he pulled Damian fully onto his lap. He pressed their foreheads together, their nose touching. "Lovers?"

Damian's knitted eyebrows didn't abate. "If we like each other, I suppose we're lovers."

"Then can I kiss you again?" he asked, cupping Damian's face gently.

"Yes, that's...that's what lovers do."

Jon leaned in the last few centimeters for another kiss, not hesitating for one moment to push his tongue between Damian's lips again. Damian was more willing this time, slack in his arms as he accepted the kiss.

"Can we go further?" The logical part of him told him he was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this to his best friend now three years his younger. He shouldn't be feeling himself hardening at the press of Damian's body against his. Damian was 14 and unpresented and Jon hadn't a clue how sex between two men worked but he was going to make it work.

"I..." Damian seemed uncertain.

"Please? We're lovers, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course. We're lovers."

Jon dove in again, hands fumbling with Damian's clothes. He knew he was moving too fast and Damian seemed out of it. But he was willing, Damian was willing, and wasn't that all that mattered in the end?

First was the cloak, then his tunic, gloves, boots and socks, body armor and collar. Each article of clothing frustrated Jon more than the last, and he had to coax Damian to shimmy off the body armor. But the collar made him hesitate. It was a small, two-toned thing that covered a human's mating gland.

By the time he was done, Damian was sitting on the bed in his underwear, a pair of cute white briefs, and the collar. The collar made him look appetising enough that it stirred at Jon's instincts. Did he have this under his costume all this time? Damian was 14 after all. A teen when Jon had been 10 and a teen when Jon was 17 now.

Maybe he wasn't all that innocent.

Jon filed away the thoughts of a hidden collar and an uneventful patrol for a lonely night.

"What's with the collar?" he teased, mouthing the skin around Damian's collarbone. He roamed Damian's perfect, scarred skin, only to linger on his nipples. They were so cute, immediately perking up when he brushed a finger over them. He went to kiss them, bite them.

A flush had appeared on Damian's cheeks. His breath hitched underneath Jon's touch. "Suppressor."

"What for?" Jon's hands went lower, fingers circling Damian's clothed but hardening cock. Just like the rest of him, it was tiny and undeveloped. In fact, Jon could cover its entirety with one palm.

Jon dipped even lower, sidling between Damian's thighs. He frowned as he found nothing but a slight dampness. There were no balls. Wasn't Damian a beta? Or an unpresented alpha? He immediately pushed Damian onto the bed. His lover yelped but made no other protest as Jon hoisted his hips to his face.

"Suppressing pheromones." How come he didn't smell this? His super senses, paired with his status as an alpha, should've clued him onto something.

Mind whirling, Jon tugged off Damian's briefs and came face to face with a dusky cunt. It was _adorable_ _,_ just like the rest of Damian.

"You're an omega."

There was marvel in his voice as he examined the puffy lips in front of him. It glistened with clear slick and it looked absolutely delicious. Even without the smell, Jon's mouth watered at the sight. He pressed his nose to it, sniffing the sex for anything. Damian's cock quivered at his breath. But the slick didn't smell like anything. The collar was effective against a Kryptonian's super senses and wasn't that something.

Jon suspected that outside of his family, he was the only one who knew Damian was an omega.

Only him.

Damian's position wasn't all that comfortable, and the brush of Jon's nose tickled his sex. Even though he laid prone and couldn't squirm from Jon's hold, he still had the audacity to say, "Oh, you didn't know? I thought you had x-ray vision."

Jon bit back a protest, like he would ever do something so invasive. But he couldn't say the thought _never_ crossed his mind. He just assumed that Damian, scentless, was a beta.

"Can I take off the collar?" Jon asked.

"No, it's activated by my own biometric—"

Jon cut in, "Then can you take it off?"

Damian nodded and touched the collar with his thumb. It slid off onto the sheets and suddenly the heady scent of an unclaimed, nubile omega flooded the room. Jon didn't know much about his human side's biology, having been in space for much of his puberty, but the smell was immediately recognisable to his instincts. And his instincts were telling him this smell was thicker than an average omega on the streets.

Thick as if Damian was in heat.

The flush in Damian's cheeks spread throughout his body, as if the collar was keeping the flush in his face. "This feels strange. I don't believe this ever happened before."

Jon wasn't paying attention. Not really. Was it him or was the room getting hotter?

Swallowing his drool, he rubbed his fingers against Damian's cunt, spreading the lips. He slid one in, languidly thrusting into the small cunt. It was so warm. So hot. He wondered what it would feel like around his cock.

Underneath him, Damian let out little gasps with each thrust, as if he was getting fucked by a real cock instead of a single finger. The sounds were music to Jon's ears.

"Have you had your first heat?" he asked, voice low.

"No, I haven't." A flash of worry crossed Damian's face. "Is...is this a heat?"

It must be. There was no other reason for Damian to smell this good. To smell like he needed someone strong and virile to breed him full with a child.

The cogs began to turn in Jon's head. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way that Damian would remember their love after all this.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

Damian gripped the bed sheets. "I'm not much of a romantic."

"Well, I am." Jon kissed along Damian's thighs as he inserted a second finger, scissoring open the entrance. Only two fingers in and Damian was shuddering, already so tight around him. Jon couldn't stop thinking about his lover, belly round with a child and muscles soft from the pregnancy. Like how an omega should be.

The heat was getting to his head. He should use a third finger, just to be safe, but he hadn't even touched himself and his cock was rock hard and straining in his uniform. Damian's pheromone was sending him into a rut and he needed to mount him.

He removed his fingers and set Damian down on his back. After fumbling with his uniform, his cock sprung out into the cool air. He stroke it once with his drenched fingers, lubing it, before crawling over to his lover.

For a moment, he hovered over Damian's small body. He laid his cock over Damian's heaving stomach, balls resting against his cunt. His lover's was a cute little thing, but it was completely weak and useless underneath his.

Damian grinded up against Jon, a whine in his throat as he wordlessly urged him to do something.

So cute.

Jon adjusted his position, holding Damian flush to his crotch with one and angling his cock with the other. If he were a lesser man, he would've thrust in without a thought. Instead, he steeled his nerves and pushed in slowly.

" _Oh god_." He barely put his tip in, and he knew this wasn't going to work. If he wasn't a Kryptonian, the tightness would've been suffocating. But his heat-addled mind told him to carry on, to fuck himself into Damian if he had to. His self-control was crumbling with each push into Damian's heat.

"It hurts." Damian's cock withered in his pain. And each time Jon pushed forward, Damian would try to wiggle away.

"Come on, baby, you can take me," he grunted, pinning down Damian's hips with one hand and spreading his legs with the other. "You've had worse. I know you did."

"Stop. Stop! It's too big!"

If Damian wanted him to stop, that was the wrong thing to say. He shouldn't have inflated Jon's ego. The alpha in him purred at this compliment, accidental as it was.

There was no point in prolonging Damian's pain. With a quick snap of his hips, he sheathed the rest of his cock into that wet heat.

Damian didn't scream but gasped as his knuckles went bone white from how tightly he grabbed at the sheets. His shallow breathing was a testament to how brave he was being.

And then Damian's walls were convulsing around Jon and his cock spurt out a small dribble of white.

Jon's heart jumped, and he couldn't help but to smile. "You came."

Damian couldn't respond. His head lolled to the side with his mouth hung open in short, harsh breaths. Jon hadn't even started and Damian looked like he needed to tap out.

But that didn't matter, Jon made Damian cum with just one stroke of his cock. His eyes rolled back at the thought and he bit his lip to keep himself from letting his knot pop and spilling into Damian right then and there.

No, he would make their time together last.

Jon started up again, thrusting shallowly into the body underneath him. It struggled to produce more slick to accommodate the intrusion after Damian's orgasm. Not that more slick would help, not with his girth.

God, Damian was _perfect_.

Damian made a small choking sound, but didn't resist like he had before. Saved for breathing, Damian was limp on his length. Like a doll. A pliable doll, just for Jon's cock.

"I'm gonna knock you up, Dami," Jon whispered softly, the smile never leaving his face. He splayed his hand over Damian's stomach, where he could feel his cock move in and out. "You're gonna have a baby in your little womb. Our baby."

"No, no," Damian whined, but he couldn't move, not with Jon over him and holding him in place. "I don't wanna."

"But we're in love." Jon didn't deflate from his rejection. He leaned over instead and peppered those flushed cheeks with affectionate kisses. He was steadily picking up the pace, pressing Damian's legs to his chest. "And I don't know when I'll be able to see you again. Don't you want to have something to remember me by?"

"I...I do...?" Damian looked confused. But that was okay, since Jon was going to take care of him. He was Damian's alpha and Damian was his omega. He didn't mind that Damian couldn't even look Jon right in the eyes.

Damian's little cock was twitching over his stomach which meant that he was feeling good. He should just stay like that, legs spread with a welcoming cunt slick for Jon to breed.

Jon would be happy with only one little tot to adore, but if Damian was like his father, would he want four? Five? Or more? Jon certainly wouldn't mind. He would ask Irma to send him back just in time for Damian to give birth, no matter how much older he would be when that happen.

Being older would give him more experience. Jon would provide Damian with stability that he deserved. And then he could focus on putting more babies in Damian's little belly. They could be a happy, bustling family.

Jon sighed at the thought. Hunching over, he nosed Damian's gland and pistoned his hips in faster at the smell of omega pheromones. He applauded himself for not cumming like a little boy that Damian knew him as.

He so dearly enjoyed the delightful sounds Damian made with each thrust. But now he was so, so close, because his knot was inflating and it was getting harder and harder to move in and out.

With a grunt, he buried himself deep, his knot popping and cum spilling deep into Damian. His lover's pussy convulsed again around his cock. This feeling was everything and Jon wished it could last forever. Just him and Damian. Superboy and Robin.

Jon let a breath and stared down at Damian's utterly wrecked and shivering body. A little bit of cum escaped with Damian's slick, but his knot kept most of his seed stuffed in.

This...wasn't enough. His eyes glazed over as he thumbed up the cum that had leaked out from where they were joined.

The thick scent of Damian's heat didn't ebb. Jon vaguely remembered seeing on TV that couples had tried multiple times for babies. He needed to do this multiple times, right? Right.

"We're going to go for another round, okay?" It wasn't a question. He patted Damian's cheek to check for a response but he didn't say anything. Too out of it, either from his heat or second orgasm.

So it wasn't a no.

After his knot deflated, Jon adjusted their position, his lover on his front arms tucked neatly under his torso. He placed a hand around his lover's neck and slid back into that heat with a satisfied groan. The entrance was loose from his knot, but Damian still felt tight because of his small stature. It didn't matter. Damian's cunt welcomed him back easily and that was all that mattered.

"I need to leave you a baby so you don't forget me," he said, words staccato between the slaps of his hips meeting Damian's. "Let me take care of you, Dami. You won't have to worry about a thing."

Saturn Girl almost rolled her eyes at Superboy's displeased expression. She had the utmost respect for him as their founder, but he wasn't the leader they needed him to be yet. At least he didn't hurt anyone handing Robin off, even if a few trees and bushes were now sporting new avant-garde holes.

Even though her powers were telepathy, she wasn't weak. She located where Superboy had snatched him, and put him back where he was taken. Was she missing anything...?

Right, the biopatch. Couldn't have the 21st century get their hands on future tech. She ripped it off of his bicep and frowned when she found the nutrients completely drained, as if Robin had run across Metropolis and then some.

Weird. A part of her really hoped they had a fight but a nagging feeling in her stomach told her this wasn't the case.

No, never mind that. Whatever had happened was between them. She was just glad that Robin would stay out of their hair. Hopefully, for good.

Between drama in his family, drama with the Teen Titans, and Leviathan, Damian had a rough past couple of weeks. Not to mention when he went to shower one day, sore and exhausted for no reason, he found his suppressor had been put on upside down.

It wasn't like it didn't work if it somehow had been flipped. But it was a preference and a habit. He did remember he had it on side up that day but he couldn't figure out when he had taken it off, much less why.

He didn't have the time to worry the how's and why's. And now every morning, he was suffering from sudden bouts of nausea. He couldn't keep anything down. His teammates were worried. But after his latest bout of bullshit, he doubted anyone would voice their concern.

He held a trembling hand over his stomach and closed his eyes. He was fine. He will make it fine.


End file.
